You Only Live Once
by Jenn-vampiregirl
Summary: Edward Cullen is the traditional school geek until he gets and unusual friend request on myspace, will that one friend change his life forever? Review please : . ALL HUMAN!
1. 1 Myspace

**Myspace**

It was a quiet day at school as usual. Everyone ignoring my little group, although that was nothing new. I walked into my front door and slumped onto the sofa. My mother was around a friends house till 6 and my father was at the hospital so I was by myself. I took my bag and went over to the desk where my laptop was sitting. I sat down and got my coursework out of my bag. I had English media to complete, we had to pick a sport and create a program on it. I chose Cricket because it's my favourite sport. I typed up a few more pages and put it away back in my folder. I signed in onto my myspace and noticed I have a new friend request. This was unusual as I never normally had any friend requests. To be honest I only have 10 friends in total, my two best friends; Rose and Emmett, my parents; Esme and Carlisle, my maths friends; Tanya, Jessica, Eric and Lauren, my brother; Jasper and the maker of myspace Tom. I don't see why anyone would want to add me. I clicked onto the notice and a new page came up 'Isabella- would like to become your friend. Would you like to accept or decline?'

ISABELLA SWAN WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND ON MYSPACE?! Why?. I'm like the geekiest kid in our year and she is the most stunningly, no not stunning… beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I've had a crush on her since year 7 when I met her in ICT. Why would she add me? It must be a mistake, what do I do? Do I accept her?! I'm sure she will delete me once she knows it's a mistake. Once she finds out who I am… and with that I accepted her. I went to my new friends and clicked onto her profile…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes ,yea_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart _

_Your piece of heaven turns to dark…_

The words ran out my speakers like a choir of angels. She had her singing 'Listen to your heart -DHT' playing on her myspace. I wish we had a vocalist like that. You see I was in a band with my brother, I did vocals and piano, Jasper played guitar and Emmett was on drums. We needed a female vocalist but as Jasper's girlfriend Alice wasn't a terribly good singer and nor was rose we had no choice but to go with out. Hang on Isabella's best friends with Alice? Oh dear. This could end up in a complete mess. I decided I needed to talk about this with Emmett. I clicked on my MSN button and the bottom right hand corner of my screen and commenced to sign in. *Ding Ding* as flashing orange buttons appeared at the bottom of the screen, I clicked onto the button with Emmett + Rose already in a convo:

**EmC - Rose Baby: **Alright mate?

**Rose -Em3: **Emmett SHUT UP! God sorry Edward, you know what he's like.

**Edward : **Don't worry Rose, hey listen guys… Isabella Swan has added me on Myspace!

**EmC - Rose Baby: **OMG! No way!

**Rose -Em3: **For gods sake Em! Edward did you accept you should! She has an amazing voice, she could be your vocals?

**Edward : **Of course I accepted her. And I know she has an amazing voice I just went on her profile… just wow, shes stunning aswell but why would she add ME on myspace, yes I know I'm the famous 'Jasper Cullen's Brother' but seriously?

**Rose -Em3: **Edward, I really don't know let's just see how this plays out. I have to go, me AND Emmett are going down park, you can join us if you would wish?

**Edward : **I might later… my parents are back now, I have to go to see you guys tomorrow probably. Band practise still on after school yes?

**EmC - Rose Baby: **Of course it is mate. See you then.

**Rose -Em3:** Bye Edward

I signed off and went to help my mother with the shopping.

"How was your day at school darling?" oh great, another conversation about school.

"It's great," plain and simple, before my mother could answer I was upstairs in my room with my door closed and sitting at my piano. I played my favourite tune… Claire de Lune. My notes drifted almost magically through the house. I played like that for most of the time before dinner.

"EDWARD DINNER'S READY!!" I sighed and got up from my piano and head down stairs towards the half an hour of hell that awaited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it :) second chapters up now, hope you like it, what will happen with Bella + Edward, if you have any ideas for the story please review and tell me :) xx**


	2. 2 That Girl

_**Previously...**_

_"EDWARD DINNER'S READY!!" I sighed and got up from my piano and head down stairs towards the half an hour of hell that awaited._

**That Girl**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I had a really weird dream about Isabella Swan, we were walking along a beach together hand in hand with the sun setting and the cool ocean breeze blowing her hair back slightly. She was smiling at up at me, I never wanted to awaken from that dream, but life goes on and I had coursework to be in.

I got to school and headed off to my first lesson which was music. I walked in and sat in my seat which was on the back row. I watched all the other students stroll in and take there seats when I saw Isabella and Jasper walking in and taking the desk beside mine. Jasper nodded his head towards me while Isabella was talking to Lauren Mallory. Lauren was a music geek, she could practically play any instrument going, but she weren't exactly the hottest thing going. As the students settled down I got engrossed in the lesson as I always did. Then our teacher brought up our homework compositions. I had chosen one of the bands songs that I sing and play on the piano so as my name was called a headed up to the front of the classroom and sat facing the sea of heads staring intently at me.

"This song is one that my band plays regularly, some people might know it…" I closed my eyes and let the music coming from my fingers flow around me.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out, _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, _

_And I know I'll find deep inside of me I could be the one…_

I let the lyrics flow through my mouth making the most exotic sound I have ever heard. I noticed Isabella was watching me intently so I started to concentrate harder so I got everything perfect, she then had a shocked look on her face, I wondered what made her so shocked at my piece. I went to sit down once I had finished and was searching through my book for the notes to a song we had been writing last night. It was going quite well I was just writing a few more notes mentally when I heard that stunning voice again… I looked up and at the front of the class was Isabella, she was holding the microphone in her hand and looking across the room and me.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

She was singing at me, she looked into my eyes and I was entranced, I couldn't concerntrate on the song I was suppose to be writing. She tossed her head back so the dark brown locks fell down her back, she then carried on.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

She took a deep breath as she prepared to start the next part of the song, all the time she never took her eyes off me.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

She took a deep breath and started walking through the tables to the back of the classroom where mine and Jasper's table was. I froze in my seat, she weren't coming over to me was she? I have butterflies in my stomach. She continued with the song.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

By this time she had reached my desk, she pulled out the empty chair next to me and sat down on the table with her feet on the chair. She looked and me, deep into my eyes. I scanned her face for any flaw but I could not find one, she was stunning. She took my hand from the page that it was frozen to and starting caressing it with her thumb, with that she started the final part.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

She managed to whisper the last bit ever so quietly, I swear I could have been the only one that heard it. She stood up and walked to the front of the class, then hips swaying in the tight jeans that cover her bum. She had the perfect figure, I could find nothing wrong with her. I must be dreaming. I pinched the skin on my hand and when I felt pain running up my arm I knew this wasn't a dream, this was reality.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, please review, i should be updating again sometime soon :). i hope you like it xx**

**again any ideas?**

**jenn xx**

* * *


	3. 3 That Guy

**_Previously.._**

_I pinched the skin on my hand and when I felt pain running up my arm I knew this wasn't a dream, this was reality._

**That Guy**

* * *

I didn't see Isabella until the next day at school. After our meeting the Music she completely disappeared. I tried looking for her at lunch, but no such luck. I asked Jasper if he knew but he just said she had left school early with Alice for an emergency meeting so I ended up at the same table with the same people having the same conversation as every other day.

When I did see Isabella she completely ignored me, I tried waving but I ended up getting glared at by Jacob + Mike. They can't be still after Isabella surely, that's been 4 years now. They really need to move on, they look like lost puppies. I walked back over to where Rose was standing.

"Why is she ignoring me?"

"Have you tried talking to her?" that was a good point, I had only waved at her, maybe talking would do it.

"Rose - I love you, your brilliant, you know that right?" she blushed and smiled awkwardly at me.

"Thank you Edward and I know, now go find her before I get Emmett to kick your ass!" and with that remark I sped up down the corridor. I knew the next class I had with Isabella was Biology, the only class where I sat near her and had no choice. She has been moved the lesson before from the foundation group to triple. Apparently her grades were too high and she was being moved up to increase her chances. I hardly noticed her that lesson because we didn't do any practical work, just copying off the board. But today's lesson was different. I had over heard Mr Parish talk about it before lunch. We were doing Blood-typing, which not only meant that I would be able to talk to Isabella, but I also had to prick her in the finger. Awkward.

I got to Biology and took my seat next to the window. I was a few minutes early and Mr Parish was just setting everything up. Soon enough students started piling in the empty classroom and along with them came Isabella, she sat her books down on the desk, angled her chair towards the board and didn't move. She didn't even talk to me, didn't even say hello. Well I was brought up to be a gentlemen, so that is what I shall be.

"Good Morning Isabella, I don't think I have introduced myself to you, I'm Edward Cullen" this supprised her, she jumped a little in shock then turned around to face me. I was captured in her eyes the minute they met mine. They were intoxicating, full of love and compassion, what? Why was she seeing love and compassion, this was me Edward Cullen. The geek who finishes everything 10 minutes earlier than anyone else. The guy who wet his pants when he couldn't remember the name of the guy who had thumped him in year 7. The guy who cried all day at school because of the bullying. Why me?

"Good Afternoon, today we are going to be going blood typing" Isabella suddenly went white as snow, her eyes looked scared now. "I would like you and your lab partners to grab a needle and chart and go to your places and get on with it, the instructions are on the board". Isabella turned green.

"Isabella are you okay?" I was concerned, I put my hand up and Mr Parish came rushing over just in time and Isabella collapsed onto my lap, I caught her.

"Sir, I think I should take Isabella to the medical room" he swiftly nodded and me and I picked her up, flung her arm round my shoulder and commenced to the medical room. Around half way there she stirred and woke up.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" oh dear, she was disorientated.

"Isabella, It's Edward, you fainted in Biology, I never knew you didn't like blood" she smiled and managed to stand on her own two feet.

"Call me Bella please, and yes one of the only things I am scared of, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you earlier, I was slightly dazed."

"That's okay, look I checked out your myspace after you added me and your great, and yesterday in music was amazing.." I casually glanced up and her face and it was a deep crimision colour. " and I was sort of wondering if you would like to join my band, Jaspers init and my friend Emmett, we discussed it at band last night and we would love it if you joined?" I was nervous, she had froze completely still… she was going to reject the offer, I knew it. Who would want to be in our stupid band anyway, all we do is copies of some of the most amazing tracks the history of music has ever listened to and then ruin them, but Bella was a song writer to, we could use her talent. The corner of the mouth lifted slightly on the left side.

"Of course I would love to, mail me what times band meetings and stuff, look I'm fine now we should get back to class" and with that she started walking back. I rushed after her and in no time we were sitting back in our places. The bell went shortly after and with that everybody rushed out of the classroom but Bella stayed, she waiting for everyone to go before she gave me a slip of paper that was folded neatly in half, she then walked out of the classroom no doubtedly going to meet Jasper and Alice. I opened the piece of paper and read it :

_Edward : 07828435393, call me? Bells xx_


	4. 4 The Phone Call

**Previously… **

_I opened the piece of paper and read it :_

_Edward : 07828435393, call me? Bells xx_

**The Phone Call**

* * *

She gave me her number. I couldn't believe it. I was like a dream come true. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I arrived home before Carlisle and Esme, I went upstairs to my room and sat at my piano. My fingers strolled over the keys testing new melodies until I got the perfect tune. I must of played for a good 4 hours but it seemed like minutes. Jasper had come into my room with Alice.

"Edward that was amazing, did you write it?" Alice asked excitedly, I really wanted to reply 'no of course I didn't I copied it off the internet' but being the gentlemen I am I decided to just be polite.

"Yes I did, I came home and was full of inspirations so I decided to play and came up with this" I smiled politely then eyed at Jasper warning him to get the hell out of my room now. He got the hint and hurriedly rushed Alice out of the room and into his own. Just then I heard the faint sound of 'Face Down' playing and a vibrating sound on wood. I turned around to see on my desk was my phone going off. I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone.

**To: Edward  
From: Alice**

_Heyyy! I know I'm like next door and everything but Jazzy said I should text you instead of walk in because apparently you get very annoyed about that.  
Anywayss I think you should text Bella, !  
She will text backk!!!!  
Go on Edwarddd! _

_Ali -x_

That was a point, I hadn't text Bella. I glanced over at my clock… 8pm. Bella should still be awake, there's no harm in texting her asking how she is anyway. Here goes.

**To: Isabella  
From : Edward**

_Good Evening,  
__How are you?  
__Just wondering what you e-mail is?  
__So I can send you the times for band meetings of course.  
__Edward._

There… not too bad I thought. Nice and innocent, very respectful. I like to make good first impressions. I walked over to my music wall (I call it that because it's just a wall full of CD's) and chose one of my favourite composers to listen to. Always calms me down when I'm anxious. As the notes of Claire de Lune rung out of my vast speakers I felt my phone start continually vibrating underneath me.

**Isabella Calling…**  
**Answer or Busy**?

I couldn't press the busy button and let it go to voicemail so I answered it.  
(OOC: **Bella - Bold**, _Edward - Italic_)

**Hello?  
**_Hello.  
_**Thank you for the text.  
**_No problem, how are you?  
_**I'm good thanks yourself?  
**_I'm very well thank you. So…  
_*Awkward Silence*  
**Ahh, trust this to be awkward huh.  
**_Yeh.  
_**Omg are you listening to Claire de Lune?  
**_As a matter of fact I am, why do you like it?  
_**Like it? I love it, its so beautiful.  
**_So your into classical music then?  
_**Yes and some other genres but mainly classical.  
**_I would of never expected that from someone like you.  
_**What you mean someone like me?  
**_Your really popular and well known, not many girls like that like classical.  
_**I'm not your average girl.  
**_I gathered that.  
_**Oi!  
***I started laughing*  
_Sorry, anyway I'm sorry but I have to go my mother is calling me for dinner.  
_*mimicking Edward's Posh voice*  
**Oh okay Edward, Toodlepip!  
***Phone goes dead*

She took the mik out of my voice, I can't believe it. There's nothing wrong with my voice is there? Humph oh well, stuff happens. I gathered my papers and books together for tomorrow, placed them in my satchel and headed towards the door. I turned my light off and continued downstairs.

* * *

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!!!  
KEEP THEM COMING PLEASEE :D **

**hope you like it ? :) **

**Reviewww!!! **

**make suggestionss!!! **

**jenn x**


End file.
